


bearding the wolf in his den

by RonnieMinor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieMinor/pseuds/RonnieMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles figures he understands Derek better than most, and decides to appeal to the Alpha's common sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bearding the wolf in his den

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea where this went. Idk, sort of hints at Sterek from both sides. Mainly just Stiles being Stiles.  
> Set post 2x04

The thing about Derek is that actually, despite all appearances to the contrary, he’s actually _not_ a complete douche. Shocking, right? Even more shocking is the fact that Stiles actually knew this _before_ the whole creepy as fuck lizard thing pool incident. Cause although Derek really likes to cultivate the broody, mysterious, better-than-you thing and _really_ likes shoving people against walls (what was that all about anyway?) he’s also only like 22 and he literally has no family left in the world and he lives in a shitty, burned out house in the middle of the woods. So yeah, he comes across as a complete dick sometimes. But Stiles knows better, because a) Stiles is a genius and b) it’s not like he wasn’t changed by his mom passing away. He can’t imagine what it would be like if his dad was gone too, let alone if the rest of his family died as well. 

So he keeps Derek from drowning for what have to be the longest 2+ hours _ever_ , and he picks him up off the bottom of the swimming pool because he’s not a dick and he does actually trust Derek, albeit in a slightly ‘I don’t think you’re going to rip me to shreds with your big wolf teeth’ way. And if it hadn’t been for the whole lizard sting, he’s pretty sure Derek would have looked out for him too, because even if Derek doesn’t trust him, Stiles has this sneaking suspicion that he cares. It certainly wouldn’t have been the first time Derek has tried to keep him out of harm’s way. 

Things change after the pool thing though. Yeah, Stiles was kind of mad when he thought Derek knew it was a kanima the whole time and yeah, he still thinks turning Isaac, Erica and Boyd was a bad idea, but he can kind of see where Derek is coming from. Because Derek = not a douche. And the kanima is pretty fricking scary, as well as being the _last_ thing any of them need right now. 

Of course, telling Scott any of this is totally out of the question. Scott may be his best friend, but not only is he totally not the brightest of bulbs, he’s also so high on Allison that he is practically incapable of functioning like a normal human being. Apparently, even getting stabbed by Gerard, or watching Gerard slice other werewolves in half with a _sword_ hasn’t made Allison any less like Scott-nip. Basically Stiles has kind of given up on logical thought from Scott, especially when it comes to the Argents. 

It’s actually kind of worrying that Scott thinks teaming up with the Argents is a good idea though, and Stiles stays up late for a couple of nights, puzzling over what to do. Admittedly he’s usually up pretty late because Adderall and sleep don’t mix well, but he’s doing something other than beating his high score on minesweeper, which has to be good. After nearly a week where he can barely stay awake at school, he resigns himself to the fact that pretty much his only option is to go and talk to Derek. 

It’s Friday night when he finally takes the plunge, driving through the woods in the growing darkness, the heat in his jeep on high. It’s cold as he steps outside, and he blows on his hands, looking up at the remains of the Hale house and sighing. 

‘This place is such a dump’, he mutters, then realises Derek can probably hear him and adds a quick, ‘Sorry.’ Shoving his hands in his pockets, he tramps up to the front door and is about to knock when he figures _what the hell_ and just goes on in. 

It’s dark inside and every bit as shitty as the last time he was here, which makes Stiles seriously wonder if Derek is totally right in the head. It. Is. A. _DUMP_. And totally freezing. He clenches his hands into fists inside his jacket pockets, hoping he can leave before he gets frostbite. 

‘Hey Derek. We need to talk’, he shouts, despite knowing Derek would hear him if he whispered. 

There’s no response, but the house feels like it’s waiting and he’s pretty sure that Derek is here, so he wanders off into what used to be the living room. Kate Argent’s blood has left a livid stain on the floor, clear even in the darkness. He scrubs at it with the toe of his Converse, making a face as he does so because 1)blood, gross and 2) Kate Argent, _gross_. 

‘Dude, you seriously need to sort this place out’, he calls. ‘I mean, living in the burned out house where your family died is one thing, but leaving the massive bloodstain where your creepy psycho ex got murdered by your uncle is just… well it’s kind of fucked up.’ 

Seconds later, he’s pressed up against a wall –surprise, surprise – by Derek. Who is shirtless and kind of sweaty and yeah you’d pretty much have to be dead not to think he’s hot, but Stiles is really hoping not to get a boner right now because _awkward_. They look at each other for long moments until Stiles gets kind of fed up of the whole intense staring and pushes at Derek’s shoulders. 

‘Can we stop with the wall thing? People are going to start thinking you’re into the kind of thing. Or _I’m_ into that kind of thing, and that is _not_ ok.’ To his surprise, Derek lets him go and stands back, eyeing him with the same dark, broody look as ever. 

‘What do you want?’ 

Stiles rolls his eyes. ‘Nice to see you too, Derek, I’m good thanks. And you?’ Derek says nothing. Stiles sighs. ‘I want to talk to you about the kanima.’ 

‘There’s nothing to talk about. Like I said before, I’m going to find it and then I’m going to _kill_ it.’ His eyes flash red on the last words and Stiles feels his heartbeat picking up, hair prickling on the back of his neck. He’s pretty sure that Derek wouldn’t hurt him, but apparently his body isn’t so sure. 

‘Yeah, ok Mr Wolf, I remember that bit. But I’m pretty sure you don’t have any idea how you’re going to do either of those things and I just thought, seeing as how it’s running around _killing people_ that maybe it’d be a good idea for us to help each other out.’ 

‘I’m not working with the Argents’, Derek hisses. ‘I don’t care what Scott thinks – they’re not to be trusted.’ 

‘Well we both know Scott has some kind of Allison-related brain damage, so it’s not surprising that he doesn’t realise they’ll turn on him at the drop of a hat.’ He shrugs. ‘I wasn’t saying you should work with the Argents – I’m not here to get you on Scott’s side. I just figured if we share information, maybe it’ll making finding this thing a little easier. I’m about halfway through translating Principal Argent’s bestiary and I thought you might want to know if there’s any information about the kanima in it.’ 

Derek’s silent for a long moment, then his eyes flick up to Stiles’. ‘Don’t you ever wonder what it would be like to have the bite? To have all your senses enhanced and possess strength beyond your imagining? You’d make a good wolf, Stiles.’ 

Stiles looks back at him, confused. ‘What is it with people and trying to turn me into a fricking werewolf? Your uncle tried to give me the bite too.’ 

Derek looks at him sharply. ‘He tried to force the bite on you?’ 

Stiles snorts. ‘No dude, he _offered_ me the bite. I mean, he was kind of pushy about it, but he didn’t maul me or anything when I said no.’ 

Derek frowns at that. ‘Huh’, is all he says though. He crosses his arms and stares at Stiles. ‘Are you sure you don’t want the bite? It would make life a lot easier.’ 

Stiles shakes his head. ‘No it wouldn’t. I mean yeah, it would make me faster and stronger and whatever, but it wouldn’t make life easier.’ 

‘It would make protecting you easier. If you were pack, you’d have four others to protect you – and Scott. Other wolves would smell my scent on you and know you belonged to me.’ 

Stiles raises his eyebrows at that. ‘Derek, I hate to break it to you, but I’m not a trophy wife. I don’t belong to anyone. And just fyi, it sounds kind of creepy. I mean, do you guys pee on each other or something? Is this like dogs and trees?’ He’s rambling and he knows it, but Derek sounded so… _possessive_. He’s not sure whether it’s demeaning or weird or hot. Or all three. 

Derek shoots him a seriously disgusted look. ‘I’m the Alpha. My pack belongs to me. My bite leaves a scent on them.’ 

‘Right, right, no peeing on trees, got it.’ 

‘I owe you my life’, Derek says, clearly choosing to ignore the fact that Stiles is practically hyperventilating. ‘In return, I’m going to protect you until I can repay that debt. I can do that when you’re human, but it would be much easier if you were pack. That’s all.’ He shrugs. ‘And my uncle was right about you. You would make a good wolf, and a good addition to my pack.’ 

Stiles shuts his eyes and breathes out through his nose, striving for something like calm. ‘Well… I’m flattered and everything, but the answer’s still no. Points for asking nicely though and not sniffing my wrist like a total creeper – your uncle had some _serious_ issues, in case you didn’t notice.’ 

Derek raises a very sarcastic eyebrow. Stiles throws his hands up in a ‘don’t shoot’ gesture. ‘I’m just saying. He was like 40. It was weird.’ He sighs. ‘Look, whatever. If you don’t want my help it’s not my problem.’ 

‘I never said I didn’t want your help.’ 

‘Ok! Ok.’ Stiles shakes his head. ‘You really need to work on your interpersonal skills, you know that right?’ He takes a step towards the door. ‘Well I’m gonna head out now, seeing as we’re on the same page and you’re clearly… busy.’ He gestures at Derek’s bare chest and tries hard not to blush. ‘So yeah. Leaving. Bye.’ 

He’s halfway through the living room door when Derek says, ‘Stiles.’ He turns around. 

‘Yeah?’ 

‘Be careful.’ 

He nods. ‘Yeah. You too. Not that you need to cause, y’know, wolf, but you know what I mean.’ Mentally kicking himself, he walks through the door before he can make an idiot of himself even more. ‘See you around’, he calls as he leaves. 

‘You will’, he hears Derek say. _Cause that doesn’t sound creepy at all_ , he thinks. Then he shrugs to himself. _Whatever. At least he didn’t kill me._ And with that thought in mind, he drives home to play some more minesweeper.


End file.
